LightFoot Village
LightFoot Village is a location on Planet Sauria in Star Fox Adventures and Star Fox Pentalogy. 'Overview' LightFoot Village is located on the road towards CapeClaw where the maze gate is blocked by the strange Scarab Toll. The trees outside the village are covered by a dense fog. Home to the aggressive and spiritual LightFoot Tribe, the village is separated from the rest of Sauria by a tall gray brick wall. The village is only accessable through a small iron gate that can only be raised using a secret combination of hits given to three specific trees outside the village. LightFoot Village is a swampy land, built over a lake with a large, earth covered chamber in the center. The houses the tribe live in are built on large stilts over the lake, the LightFoot Chief's hut being the only part built at a lower height than the others. 'History' Fox first entered the village when he was set up, ambushed and knocked out by the LightFoot tribe after trying to help a baby LightFoot. When he woke up, Fox found himself tied to a totem pole and was interrigated by Chief LightFoot. This was due to an earlier incident where Fox rescued a LightFoot tribe member from being beaten up by a SharpClaw in Cape Claw after the LightFoot had stolen a Fire Gem. The LightFoot threw the gem to Fox and swam away after a SharpClaw on the otherside of the bay saw what was going on and started to fire a cannon at them. Fox was accused of being a thief and the LightFoot Fox had saved was calling for him to be killed. The Chief looked to Fox and replied, "Let me show you what we do to thieves!" At this, the tribe members began to move toward him with the intention of stabbing them with their spears. A CloudRunner who had been watching the events unfolding came to save Fox by shooting flames at the attacking LightFoots. The Chief eventually pleaded with Fox; "Make the bird stop and I'll untie you!" After which, Fox was released. On his second encounter with the Chief and after the Chief realized Fox was actually on their side, he is told of a chamber under the village that was supposedly built by the Krazoa. In order to access the third Krazoa Shrine, he has to pass two tests set by the tribe. The Tracking Test and the Test of Strength. 'The Tracking Test' The first of the two tests require Fox to search the village and activate four totem polls quicker than a time set by MuscleFoot of two minutes, thirty seconds. Fox can activate the totem poles in any order bit if Fox fails to do so before the time runs out, he must restart the seem to be easy test. #The first totem pole is located next to the Chief's hut. Fox must climb a ladder and run across a short bridge in order to reach the totem pole. #The second requires Fox to swim across the mysterious lake. Use Tricky's flame command to burn through the thorn bush blocking the way. Then boost up to the ledge. #The third is located nearby. Fox has to head back the way he came but keep to the same side of the lake where he will find some stepping stones to jump onto. #The final totem pole, is located in the south-east part of the village. This requires Fox to swim across a large portion of the lake whilst avoiding whirlpools. Once across and onto a small island, he has to climb a tall tower. After completing the test successfully, Fox returns to the Chief's hut where the Chief congratulates Fox for his effort. 'The Test of Strength' In this test, Fox McCloud goes head to head with MuscleFoot, the village's strongest LightFoot. The competitors stand on either side of a wooden totem pole paddle and use it to push against each other in a modified tug of war. The goal is for one participant to push the other around into a pit located behind them almost 90 degrees from where they start. The competitor who is pushed into the pit loses. The player must tap the A button on the GameCube controller repeatedly and quickly to make Fox push. The test has a time limit and if Fox fails to push MuscleFoot into the pit in under one minute, control is taken away from the player and MuscleFoot pushes Fox into the pit. There are several tactics and methods a player can use to beat the Test of Strength. *As soon as the test starts, the player must tap the A button repeatedly and quickly. As long as the player does not slow down the speed they tap the A button, the test is usually over in a matter of seconds. *The player can let MuscleFoot push Fox back a little bit and then proceed to tap the A button repeatedly and quickly. The extra distance allows Fox to gain momentum and so long as the player keeps up the high speed of the tapping, Fox should be able to push MuscleFoot into the pit. *Some players have found it easier to complete the test by rubbing the round side of a spoon or the blunt end of a ball point pen over the A button. *Players can also use a turbo controller to complete the test. By assigning the A button to the turbo mode, the control uses an "auto fire" function so simply pressing and holding the A button down has the same effect as tapping it. Once Fox completes the test successfully, the spectating tribe members cheer Fox and the Chief congratulates him. 'Underground Chamber' Once Fox completes both LightFoot tests successfully, the Chief declares him an honourary member of the LightFoot tribe. This allows him to enter the underground chamber in the centre of the village. Once inside, in order to raise another gate that leads to a warp room to the Krazoa Shrine, Fox must activate a totem pole that is in the centre of the room. He does so by standing on a pressure pad and this starts rotating several sections on the totem pole. Using the staff, Fox must shoot at the totem pole section when the pattern on the side matches up with the one below it. When Fox successfully stops each section and matches the pattern, the gate opens and Fox can then take the Test of Fear. 'Trivia' *As a sidequest after he becomes a member of the tribe, Fox can help several LightFoot mothers find their lost babies who are scattered all around the village. After successfully finding and returning all of the babies, this allows Fox to use the staff rocket boost to access an area with a Cheat Token well. *As the game progresses, one will notice that Chief LightFoot's throne will disapear. *Fox can actually enter the village before his capture, by hitting the target painted, bongo drum like trees in the correct order. He can also carry out the task to open the route to Chief LightFoot's hut by having Tricky dig up the wooden blocks and placing them into their podiums. If he tries to look for the LightFoot Tribe, they will be nowhere in sight. 'References' *''Star Fox Adventures'' *''Star Fox Pentalogy'' Category:Lands of Sauria Category:Villages